Attack of the Exterminators
: "Don’t need money, don’t need fame!" : ―Peter Parker (Huey Lewis & the News) Spider-Man: Attack of the Exterminators is the second part of Spider-Man: A Shocking Summer and the first team he's ever fought, taking place on July Fourth to July Sixth, 2014 in New York, he faces against some of his deadliest foes yet and it's the first debut of several characters like Rhino and Black Cat. Background Attack of the Exterminators Electrifying Robbery The roleplay begins at Queens National Bank where Peter Parker is with his Aunt May talking about the new house they moved into, however, as this goes on, the Electro arrives flying in taking out the officers with ease. He felt joy from killing the guards and continued to the vault to break it using his newfound powers, Peter quickly got his Aunt into a safe area and ran off, leaving her in dismay he swung by saving her before she was crushed by rubble. Spider-Man vs Electro The two had good banter according to Spider-Man but their fight broke out quickly with Spider-Man getting zapped and Electro escaping into the streets flying away with the stolen money. Chase Spider-Man didn't give up and quickly caught up to Electro and continued to make jokes about him and his name until he was zapped away, Electro was able to escape after-such. Peter was upset but he did capture a few photos for the Daily Bugle which was his silver lining. Silver Lining He stops by the Daily Bugle, Manhattan building and Jonah gives him his check, Peter's excited about this because he knew it's good to have money upon moving into a new house. July Fourth Party Peter helps his Aunt setup the housewarming party they held for everyone on the block and friends, Peter sits in the corner sipping on a soda instead of hanging out and while doing this sees a redhead across the fence that divides each other's house alone, he finds this weird because everyone on the block was allowed to come. He goes to check it out but the Stacy's arrive in-time so he goes to hangout with his girlfriend Gwen. Rhino's Homerun After the party he gets a call about a breakin at the Yankee Stadium, he assumes its a small one but heads anyways to find hostages and armed men everywhere and a massive man in grey at the fields walking around, his stature even scares Spidey a bit. He jumps down and begins to takeout the guards with stealth but is caught weirdly, he deals with the guards on that side and he quickly goes for cover but the man in grey calms the armed men down and says he'll deal with Spidey himself. Spider-Man has fought larger foes before and goes at the fight jokingly but is quickly proven wrong when Rhino begins to defeat him, something was off for him he felt as his leg was cut open a bit by Rhino's horn, he quickly rushes away in-pain but spots a mystery woman nearby stalking, lurking in the shadows. Morning Madness Alley Fight Spidey had fallen asleep on some rooftops in the Bronx while nursing his wound, it thankfully healed during his sleep but he still had Aunt May worried sick which worried him. While climbing down he noticed some robbers breaking into a place and dealt with them easily, which was weird since last night he was doing terribly in combat. Exterminators Chase He decided, in-order to make it up to her he stopped by a gas-station and bought some groceries for the new place, but while leaving saw a vehicle chase with cops, Spidey decided to pitch in and swing after He is able to safely crash the vehicle and while doing so is attacked by a lady who jumps from the vehicle as it crashes, the two fight a bit, Peter mainly dodges not wanting to hit a woman. As he stands there with her they are both interrupted by Eddie Brock who takes their photo together for the Bugle and introduces himself, Black Cat, as she revealed her name to be, kisses Peter on the side for the photo. Lunch in New York Peter then uses the rest of the day to complete a science project by swinging around town scavenging to get the best items possible for it, free items that is. He then gets an alert and heads to Times Square where the Electro is. Times Square Catastrophe He finds that Electro is using the the electricity pumping through Times Square to make himself a foe to be scared of, and when Spider-Man goes to fight him he's cheered on, something very different for him as he is usually hated and mocked. He takes this well but Electro finds that he's distracted and blasts him Electro then begins to attack the police reinforcements which includes George Stacy, eventually it comes to this for Spider-Man, save one group of cops or the other smaller group which includes Captain Stacy. Spider-Man catches one of the police vehicles Electro throws at them saving the large group of officers but the other crushes George Stacy as he pushed the other officer with him out of the way. Spider-Man tries to help George but he says no and reveals he knows that Peter is Spider-Man and says he's proud that his daughter chose a good man but Peter shouldn't date his daughter as she will be in constant danger, he then dies. Spider-Man extremely devastated walks off and while doing so is pressured by the nearby news reporters and he tells them he basically caused George's death as he is riddled with guilt. Aftermath Category:Timeline Category:Events Category:Spider-Man Stories Category:Fantastic Four Stories Category:Human Torch Stories Category:Exterminators Stories Category:Kraven Stories Category:Chameleon Stories Category:Electro Stories Category:Rhino Stories Category:Black-Cat Stories Category:Eddie Brock Stories